Discovering Downton
by Caoicaoi
Summary: It's Sybbie's first time in downton since she was a toddler. She's amazed by the way the Crawleys live. I do not own any characters. It's my first fanfiction so be patient. Sorry for any mistakes, there are probably loads!Please read and review! Oh and there will be more to come!
1. Chapter 1

It was Sybbie's first time in Downton since she was a toddler. At three years old, her Da had decided that he missed Ireland so they packed their bags. They lived a simple life in a flat in dublin, however Tom had a good job in an Irish newspaper. They had never visited Downton, and Sybbie could not remember Downton Abbey or any of her family that lived there.

Her Da had went through some rules with her, but she did not understand. He said that other people lived there, but not in the way lots of people live in one building in Dublin. He tried to explain that the Crawleys lived with servants! They had a butler called Mr Carson, a cook called Mrs Patmore, the head housekeeper was called Mrs Hughes. They also had maids, footmen and ladies' maids. She was confused with the last one. What was the difference between a maid and a ladies maid? They were both women! Her Da told her that a maid cleans and a ladies maid dresses the women. Sybbie nearly choked on her food.

"What? Can Aunt Mary not dress herself?"

Tom smiled "Do you know what darling? I don't think she has ever tried."

She did not understand why her family needed servants. In her flat in Dublin, her and Da shared the cleaning and the cooking, and Sybbie was definitely old enough to dress herself!

Her Da used to read fairy tales to her, before she learnt how to read. In them they all lived in big castles with knights and cooks and maids and princesses. She asked her father if Aunt Mary was a princess.

Her father smiled. "No pet, Mary is a Lady, as was your mother." A lump came to his throat as he thought of his darling Sybil. "And they don't have knights but your uncle Mathew was about as close as you can get."

Her cousin George also lived in Downton. She was very excited to meet him as Uncle Kieran's children were all much older than Sybbie and were no fun to play with. She was quite a tom boy and was glad that George was a boy. Her Father told her how big the garden was in Downton and Sybbie thought of all the games they could play together.

Because her mother had died after giving birth to her, Sybbie had no recollection of Sybil. Her grave was in Downton, and Sybbie was going to pick flowers to put on her grave. Her mother had grown up there and Sybbie knew that there, she would be closer than ever to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules and regulations

**A.n:** ok, so I'm not really used to these things... Thank you for reading though! I'm sorry that she hasn't got to Downton yet, I don't think she will until chapter four. All reviews and follows or favourites are really appreciated! It's my first fanfiction so it's probably really bad... ! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes...

* * *

**Chapter** **2 **

She was now nine years old and considered herself very grown up. She was able to cook a few simple meals, she was able to read. Her favourite books were political, as she wanted to take after her father. Tom had told her not to bring any of the books, as he said that Grandpapa would not appreciate it. She couldn't see why, shouldn't she be encouraged to read?

Tom grinned "I think so darling, but your grandfather has different views of what a young girl is supposed to do."

"But Da, Mam liked to read, and surely Grandpapa didn't disapprove of that!"

"Sybbie darling, your Grandfather disapproves of a lot of things."

Sybbie was left confused.

When she was packing, she filled her bag with comfy clothes, some of her favourite toys, books and her writing stuff.

Tom came in and told her to take the clothes out of the bag.

"What? But Da what am I supposed to wear?"

"Something tells me that your Aunt Mary has already arranged for a whole new wardrobe to be brought into Downton for you, as she sent this for you to wear on the way over."

Tom took a beautiful lilac dress and handed it to Sybbie.

"Oh Da, it's beautiful! But must I wear it? I hate wearing frocks, they get so muddy and tangled when I play. Why can't girls just wear trousers like the boys? We would look perfectly normal in them! And anyway look at that thing! It looks ever so expensive! Aunt Mary could have fed a family of four for a month for the price she probably paid for that!"

Once again, Tom smiled at his daughter.

"You're your mother's daughter Sybbie."

Sybbie did not in the least get the phrase.

"Da, every girl is her mother's daughter, that's the point of the words."

"Hey! No need to be cheeky! Your grandfather will have none of that!"

"Sorry Da"

* * *

That night, Tom very slowly went through all the rules for when she was there.

"Ok so first things first, you will wear whatever outfit your Aunt has so thoughtfully bought for you, no matter how ridiculous it is."

"But Da!"

"No, no exceptions!"

Sybbie already had a sulk on her face and they hadn't even got to the second rule.

"You will be polite to everyone, even if there're not so polite to you."

"Now father dear, don't you know that I am already a very diplomatic, deferential child, and I wouldn't know how not to be polite!"

"What did I tell you about being cheeky?"

Sybbie just smiled.

"Now I don't know how much of the day you will be spending with the adults, you're still young enough to spend the day with George's nanny in the nursery..."

Sybbie nearly choked on her water.

"What? A nanny! In the nursery! What am I, two? I can take cake of my self Da! And anyway, why does cousin George have a nanny in the first place, can't Aunt Mary just take after him herself?"

"Now Sybbie, you know things are very different than they are here, and you said you wouldn't cause a fuss!"

"But Da, you said about the big gardens! I has planned to play with George out there all day long! I already have a list of games we can play!"

Tom muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"Sybbie, your not aloud around the house or the garden on your own."

Sybbie knew that she was in for a long ride, and suddenly, she wasn't as excited to go anymore.

* * *

**A.n: sorry it's not that long, I think I'll just keep doing regular short chapters rather than one long one every second week. Please read, review, follow and favourite ! All reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling

**a.n: so** hello! Sorry it's been a few days , school is annoying... So here is chapter three hope you enjoy 3 

please note: Sybbie will get to Downton next chapter

sybbie is nine here

I will do a chapter for Sybbie's encounters with each character

I'm pretty sure the main people will be George, Sybbie, Mary, Tom, Daisy and Thomas

If you don't have an account and you are reviewing as a guest, I can't reply to you, sorry

Please follow, favourite, review and most of all, enjoy!

Of course, I do Not own Downton Abbey or its characters 3

When Sybbie and Tom arrived in London, Sybbie was amazed by all the hustle and bustle.

She was eventually forced into her new dress and sulked for a few hours after putting it on.

"Oh Sybbie, I wish you would brighten up, you're very lucky to be here, especially to be visiting Downton."

"But Da, I look hideous!"

Tom stared at his daughter, and suddenly start laughing.

"Yes actually, you do!"

"Da! You're supposed to tell me I look wonderful in everything and that you'll always love me and all that nonsense!"

"Don't you know I will darling!"

A tall man made an announcement that Sybbie didn't understand.

"Oh that's us Sybbie, go through that entrance there."

Sybbie carefully climbed onto the train.

"Da, why does everyone here speak funny? I thought my English was fine! But still, everyone seems to be talking gibberish!"

Tom laughed at his daughter's question.

"Do you know what Sybbie, if you were to talk to anyone on this train, they wouldn't understand a word you say either."

* * *

When Sybbie got to their seats on the train, she was amazed by the fancy carriage.

"Something tells me that you didn't buy these seats yourself Da."

"Aunt Mary."

"Is it completely necessary that she meddles with everything we do when it regards to our staying here?"

"Please be kind Sybbie,look how comfortable these seats look, you wouldn't have these if your Aunt Mary hadn't 'meddled' with it."

"I suppose the leg space is worth it..."

* * *

The train journey was quiet and peaceful.

When they arrived at their station, Sybbie slowly departed the train.

A man met them outside.

"Mr Branson? I'm Mr Kent, I will be taking you to Downton."

"Hello Mr Kent. This is my daughter Sybbie."

Mr Kent smiled at the young girl, who looked very confused. He put on that voice that adults use when talking to young children.

"Hello Miss Branson, do you want me to take your bags?"

"I'm ok, but as my Da just said, my name is Sybbie."

Tom gave Sybbie a look that could kill.

Mr Kent looked very embarrassed.

"What? It is!"

Tom turned around to Mr Kent and whispered;

"I'm ever so sorry about that, she's not used to this. Neither am I as a matter of fact, but I will still try not to be rude. I've had enough of that in my other time spent in Downton."

"No problem sir it is me who should be apologising for upsetting Miss Branson."

Tom sighed at how the servants still acted like slaves towards the upstairs. "Yes milady no milady three bags full milady." Tom quoted in his head what they would say when complaining about the family.

"You needn't act like that with me Mr Kent. I should hope I'm not like my family in law, I was the chauffeur myself once."

Mr Kent smiled as he remembered what Daisy has told him about Mr Branson.

* * *

Sybbie and Tom sat at the back of the car.

"Da, why is Mr Kent driving us?"

"He's your Grandfather's chauffeur, that's his job."

"But why can't Grandfather drive himself like every normal human being?"

Sybbie said the last remark a little too loud.

Mr Kent started to cough.

Tom was having enough of his daughter's attitude.

"Because if Robert were to drive everywhere himself, the chauffeur would have no job and would therefore lose the chance to fall in love with his employer's daughter!"

Sybbie stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, as she knew that her father was very annoyed with her.


	4. Chapter 4: arriving to Downton

**A.n: so this chapter is really bad but it's important, so please read it anyway and I promise it will get better in the next chapter (I hope...) **

**of course, I do not own Downton Abbey**

Chapter 4

When Sybbie arrived in Downton, she was amazed at the sight that greeted them.

The house truly was a princess's castle!

Line up outside were people wearing all kinds of outfits, from posh, expensive looking dresses, to plain black and white outfits with aprons.

Her father stepped out of the car and went up to greet a women.

"Mary! How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Tom! I do hope you enjoy your visit!"

Tom walked over to his mother in law.

"Lady Grantham, thank you for letting me stay."

Cora ignored the hand and gave Tom a hug.

Tom was more surprised than he'd ever been before.

"Tom dear, you know that you should call me Cora. And I'm afraid Robert is sick in bed at the moment, and George is in the nursery with Nanny, but James here will take your bags to your rooms."

The footman quietly stepped forward and made a face at Michael, the new footman to help him.

Tom mouthed a thank you at the boy.

Sybbie still stood quietly beside the car clutching her teddy. She may have been a very independent and bright child, but she could still be very shy at times, and got very upset when she was given out to.

"Sybbie dear, come meet your Aunt Mary and your Grandmother."

Sybbie slowly walked up the gravel, and started to panic when she realised that every pair of eyes were locked on her.

"Sybil darling, I haven't seen you since you were still in a pram!"

So this was her Aunt Mary. Sybbie looked at her, taking in all the details. Her dress was new, and looked too young for her, the wrinkles on her face were badly covered up, and her hair was done in a way that hid the grey. Sybbie smiled at herself, her Aunt Mary was having a tough time admitting that she was old.

"Eh eh he he hello Aunt Mary."

"Oh Sybil look how grown up you are! Why don't you come inside!"

Sybbie stared in awe at her grandmother. She was elegant, beautiful and Sybbie was amazed.

Sybbie didn't say a word as she walked through the doors of Downton Abbey.

It was beautiful, it was ginormous, and these other people that were her family walked around as if it were a typical two star hotel! Not that they would know what a two star hotel would look like.

Mary introduced the staff to them both.

"Now I'm sure you remember Carson, Tom."

"Of course I do. Mr Carson."

The two men gave each other subtle nods. Mr Carson was still not sure if he approved of the former chauffeur marrying Lady Sybil, but knew that it was not his place to have an opinion.

"These are the footmen, James and Michael." Mary pointed the boys out to her brother in law, but really she was only half interested in the conversation.

"And I'm sure you will soon get to know everyone."

Later that day, Sybbie was sitting in her room, taking it all in, when a young boy walked in. Sybbie jumped up.

"You can't walk into a girl's room!" Sybbie might not have grown up in Downton but even in her flat in Dublin, a girl's room was a girl's room.

"I can go anywhere I want, I live here!"

Sybbie stopped and looked at the boy. So this was her cousin George.

"Oh, hello George." Sybbie said very shyly.

"You can't just call me George! I'm master George to you!"

Sybbie looked at him in disbelief.

"But I'm your cousin!"

"Only technically. But you're also a chauffeur's daughter and I don't play with servants' kids. And I am the heir of Downton! When I grow up I will be so rich that I will have more servants than any other man in England!"

Sybbie shook her head nervously. She has imagined George as an eight year old gentleman in her head, but what stood before her was nothing of that sort.

"But, but, but what are you doing in my room?"

"My mother told me to be nice to you."

"But this isn't being nice!"

"Do you think I care if I'm being nice or not?"

**a.n so there we go, please review and give me tips **


	5. Chapter 5: Daisy

**a.n hello! Sorry I'm late! This chapter is really short but important! Oh and to all the people who said that George wouldn't act that way, you will see why he did soon enough! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing, following or favouriting. Seeya :-P**

Chapter 5

Later that day, when all the servants were out and busy, Daisy ran into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. When she went in, she could hear someone crying. She slowly walked over to the corner, where she found a young girl. She looked at her for a few minutes until she realised who she was.

"Oh, hello miss."

Sybbie looked up and tried to hide that she had been crying.

"Are you ok miss?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Daisy, I'm the assistant cook. Can I do anything for you miss?"

Sybbie shook her head.

"What about you tell me what's wrong?"

Once again, Sybbie shook her head.

"Well here's an idea, you tell me what's wrong and I'll make you some biscuits."

Sybbie smiled.

"Can I help you make them?"

"Of course you can." Sybbie started to wipe her tears.

"So Miss, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Sybbie stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"George was really mean to me. He thinks that he's much better than me because he's grandpapa's heir. He said that I'm a nobody because my daddy was a chauffeur."

"Well miss, don't tell him this, but you have a much better heart than him, and you're very pretty and Master George didn't get that opportunity since he is a boy."

Sybbie laughed.

"And I knew your father very well all those years ago, and he was a much better man than any aristocrat I've ever known. Now, he may not be the best aristocrat, but people can work on that. And really, how much money you have doesn't matter in the slightest, and I know Miss, that this is very cliche, but it's what's in here that counts." Daisy pointed to Sybbie's heart and smiled.

"So I'm aloud to make cookies?"

* * *

A little while later, Sybbie and Daisy were deep in conversation and covered in flour. They didn't here it when Mr Barrow walked in. He did not see Sybbie as she was too short, so he walked in to Daisy laughing to herself.

"Daisy! May I ask what you are doing?"  
Sybbie jumped down so that he wouldn't see her. She did not feel like explaining to this man why she was there and why her eyes were red. Daisy however, jumped up.

"Oh! Mr Barrow! I didn't see you there!"

"No Daisy, I don't think you did! Now will you please tell me what you what you are doing?"

Daisy looked down at Sybbie who looked up with a begging look on her face.

"I was making biscuits?"

"And why exactly are you making biscuits?"

Luckily, Mr Carson called Thomas then, and Daisy did not have to continue.

"I'm not done with you."

Daisy turned back to Sybbie.

"Now Miss, are we going to finish these biscuits, or are you going to go upstairs, Mr Branson is probably looking for you."

"Can I please stay until we finish them Daisy, please?"

"Oh alright then."


	6. Chapter 6: Anna

**a.n ok, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have school. But even though this is really short, I wanted to get it up. anna and Sybbie are not going to have the same kind of friendship as Daisy and Sybbie have! but they still get along. Sybbie definitely gets on better with downstairs than Upstairs. Please tell me what character you would like Sybbie to meet because I have a writer's block. Please follow, review, favourite and most of all, enjoy :-P**

Chapter 6

Sybbie felt amazing waking up in her bed. It was much bigger than anything she'd ever slept in in Ireland. It was spotless, cozy, and when she woke up, a fire had magically appeared in the fire place. She rolled over and remembered what her Aunt Mary had said the night before, to ring the bell when she wakes up. She climbed over to the wall where the bell hung, and pulled the string. She then lay back and fell asleep.

"Miss?" Anna stood beside Sybbie's bed, talking gently.

Sybbie woke up and looked very surprised to see the woman standing next to her.

"You rang?"

Sybbie was astonished. So this is what the bells are for?

"Is there anything in can do for you miss?" Anna tried not to laugh at the little girl's facial expressions. "Do you want me to dress you yet?" It was clear to Anna that Sybbie had no idea what she was doing.

Sybbie decided to put her father's beliefs behind her for one day and have Mrs Bates dress her.

"Yes please." Sybbie smiled up at the woman, who looked sweet and caring, and Sybbie liked that about her.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to wear Miss?"

Sybbie shook her head. "Aunt Mary bought me loads of clothes but I don't really like them, but Da said I had to wear them, even though they make me look like a frilly pumpkin."

Anna laughed at the girl's statement, but quickly shook it off. "Well would you like to wear one of the dresses Lady Mary bought for you?"

"All right then." Sybbie reluctantly finished with.

Anna first gave Sybbie a bath and washed her hair. She could see from it that Mr Branson did not give her hair the best care and assistance. She brushed through her hair, and listened to Sybbie's endless stories and Anna answered her questions as best as she could.

As Anna was tying Sybbie's dress up, she noticed that she hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"Mrs bates?" Sybbie slowly asked.

"Yes Miss?"

"What was my Mam like?" Anna stopped what she was doing. A lump came to her throat.

"Lady Sybil was the sweetest soul this house has ever seen."

Sybbie turned around to her. "That's what Da said."


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

**a.n: so here we go. A lot of people were saying that George would not treat Sybbie badly, and this explains it. Sorry that it's really cheesy and soppy... I have the next few chapters planned out, so hopefully I won't take too long to write them... Sorry if I made any mistakes, I only realised yesterday that in another story I wrote Mathew instead of William, so sorry if you realise that I made a similar mistake in this. Please read and review, it really helps me to hear your opinion xxxxxx and of course, I do not own the characters.**

Chapter 7

Sybbie was to have breakfast in the nursery with George. She had been dreading it all night but she had to face it. When she got in, George was sitting quietly on the floor, playing with a toy car.

"Hello." Sybbie said gently to her younger cousin.

"Oh, hello." George looked embarrassed to see her. "Sybbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about the other day. You know when..."

"Yeah. I know when you are talking about, it was pretty hard to forget. And anyway, why are you suddenly apologising?" Sybbie was sharp with George.

"Because because, because I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Sybbie was astonished. "Why would you be jealous of me? You live in Downton Abbey, you're the heir! You said it yourself! That you're going to be so rich and I live in a small flat in Dublin. I love Ireland with all my heart, but the flat is nothing compared to Downton!"

"But you have a father who loves you with all his heart. I saw him. I might only be eight but I could see how much he loves you. My father held me in his hands once. Eight years ago, and I was the last person he ever held, and he shall never hold another child again. He will never hold me again. Oh what I would give for my father to hold me again. You don't even realise how important the man holding you is when you're a baby. And you definitely don't realise what is going to happen to him when he puts you down. He fought in the war. He fought for this country, and some poor man called William sacrificed himself to save my father. Jumped in front of the bullet. That's how much respect people had for him. That man died for my father. He died. But for what? For a stupid car crash to happen a few years later?"

Sybbie was nearly crying. She didn't realise how passionate her cousin was. How alike they were.

"I don't have a mother. You do."

"Oh yes, my mother. The woman that gave birth to me. I see her twice a day and she hardly even speaks to me. I know the nanny better than I know my own mother. Imagine that! We might only have one parent each Sybbie, but Uncle Tom gives you the love of a million parents."

Sybbie looked into his eyes. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Here, come one and let's go play in the garden." George was getting excited.

"Hide and seek?"

"I'll count."

* * *

They spent a couple of hours in the garden, playing endless games, oblivious to the rest of the world. Suddenly the nanny came rushing over to them.

"There you are! You naughty children! I have been looking for you too! Oh and your clothes! They're all dirty and torn!" She looked at Sybbie as in to say 'you are a bad influence on him.'

George was the first to speak. "Sorry nanny."

"Yes, sorry." Sybbie was a lot more nervous as she had never met this women before and did not know how angry she could get.

"Never mind, Master George? You come in with me and I'll give you a bath. And Miss Sybbie, I shall ask Mrs Bates to come for you." She walked away and George followed.

As he walked, he turned around to Sybbie and mouthed "see you later."

* * *

She sat on a chair in her room quietly, still covered in muck. Anna walked in.

"Mrs Bates." Sybbie was happy to see her.

"So, what happened here Miss?"

"I was just playing."

"Never mind, let's get you all cleaned up ."

* * *

After Anna got Sybbie cleaned up, Sybbie went down to Mary for luncheon.

When she got into the dining room, Tom, Cora and Mary were all ready to go in. George came running down a few minutes later but slowed down when he saw his mother. They all walked in.

The food was amazing and Sybbie had never tasted anything like it. Herself and George were not sitting beside each other and as the adults were talking quietly about stuff that did not interest the children, they just stayed quiet.

Sybbie had not talked to her Aunt and her Grandmother much and she was still a little nervous.

"So Mary, where is Edith these days?"

Sybbie looked up. "Who's Edith?"

Mary nearly choked on her food laughing and Cora gave her a disapproving look.

Tom was the first to speak. "Edith is your Aunt, your mother's sister."

Sybbie was confused, she had never heard of Edith before. "I thought Mama only had one sister, you never mentioned another sister before. And you talk so much about Aunt Mary..."

Tom's face went as red as a tomato. Mary looked over at Tom.

"Oh does he now?" Mary was very amused.

Cora, trying to change the mood on the table, started to talk about where Edith was.

"She's travelling the world, she wants to visit every continent, and as she was never very lucky with the men, she is enjoying doing it on her own."

* * *

After the meal, they were all sitting in the sitting room.

"Aunt Mary? Grandmama? Can I see Grandpapa tomorrow? I have already been here a few days and I have not met him yet."

Tom started to answer her. "Now now darling, your Grandfather is quite ill at the moment..."

Mary cut his speech short. "Of course you can Sybbie, if that is what you wish to do. I will organise that you can go into him tomorrow."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8: Robert

**a.n: got this up really quick because I'm on my Easter holidays :-P Ill put the rest of this at the end so that there will be no spoilers. So please read, review and most of all enjoy! and of course, I do not own Downton Abbey.**

Chapter 8

The next morning, Sybbie wore a particularly nice dress, and wore her hair in a way that she had never worn it before. She was going to meet her Grandfather, and she wanted to make a good impression. After she had been dressed, her father came in.

"Are you ready darling?" He asked.

"More than I'll ever be Papa." She answered.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs, where Mary met them.

"Are you coming too Tom?"

"No Mary, I think I shall let Sybbie be with him alone."

Tom walked away, and Sybbie went up to Mary.

"Now pet, your Grandfather might not realise that you are there, and he might not be able to talk to you. But the Doctor said that he is getting much better, so you will be able to have full conversations with him in a few weeks time."

"That's okay, I just want to see him."

Mary went in and nodded at a nurse that she could leave. She sat down beside her father and whispered. "Papa? Sybbie is here, she came to see you."

Mary left the room to let Sybbie be alone with Robert.

"Grandpapa?"

Robert looked up. "Sybil? Is that you?"

Sybbie smiled. "Sort of, I'm Sybbie, your Granddaughter."

"Oh Sybbie, how grown up you look, I have not seen you since you were hardly able to talk!"

"Well it has been a long time Grandpapa, I'm a big girl now, I'm already nine!"

Robert looked at the little girl in awe. Oh how much she resembled her mother. "Of course, a very big girl indeed, why you are so tall you look eleven!" After raising three daughters, Robert knew how to make a little girl feel special.

"I'm taller than all the girls in my class!"

"I bet you are darling! Now come over here and sit next to your poor old Grandfather."

Sybbie went over and sat on a chair beside him.

"Do you know Sybbie, how much like your mother you are?"

"Everyone says that."

"It must be true then."

Sybbie liked the old man. He was soft and gentle, and he didn't act as stuck up as her aunt. They did not say much for the next few minutes, they just smiled at each other. After a while, Mary came in and told Sybbie that it was time to go. As she was leaving, Robert winked at her and mouthed, 'Come back tomorrow.'

For the next few days, Sybbie visited him everyday and just sat there and talked. One of the days, she brought him her favourite book and read to him. As she was leaving, a nurse turned around to her and said.

"Whatever you're doing in there, he's been getting a lot better since you started to come."

Three days later, Sybbie went in to read the end of the book. Robert had been pretending to not know how it had ended, but really, he had read it endless times to her mother when she was younger. Robert might not have seemed like he had payed much attention to the girls when they were younger, but really, he had snuck into them at night to talk to them and to read them stories.

Sybbie ran up to the door and opened it. The nurse, straight away, got up and left, leaving the two to it.

When she got in, she went to open the book, but Robert shook his head.

"Come here little one, lie next to me on the bed."

She knew that it was not proper, but she climbed in next to the man.

"How was yesterday?" Robert stroked the little girl's hair.

"It was fun, George and I found a shed at the end of the garden, and we turned it into our fort."

Robert sighed. "How is George?" His grandson had never once come up to visit him since he had gotten sick.

"Good... Grandpapa? Do not be upset that George has not visited, he doesn't really understand that you are ill... I know that I am only one year older than him, but I think I know a lot more about life than he does. I think that he thinks that you do not want to come down to us. And if you do not one to visit him, than he will not visit you."

Robert looked at the child. How intelligent she was, and how like her mother she was in so many ways. He wished that he had known her for her whole life.

"Grandpapa? I love you very much."

"Oh Sybbie, I love you too."

Suddenly, Robert's breathing went funny. He was breathing very hard but it seemed like no air was getting into him. Sybbie started to scream.

"Nurse! Nurse! Oh anyone! Please come quickly! Help!"

A nurse came rushing in and started to check his pulse. Anna came running in a few seconds later and grabbed Sybbie and took her out.

"No! No! Put me down! Please! Let me go back to him!" But Sybbie could still see her Grandfather, and from the look on the nurse's face, her days of going back to her Grandfather were over. She started to sob and sob.

Her father, Aunt Mary, and her Grandmama came running up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Sybbie! What on earth is wrong with you?" Mary was the first to ask.

Anna tried to keep the tears in, but bawled her eyes out as she said with a tremble, "I'm so sorry milady, but Lord Grantham has passed away."

Cora and Mary dropped to the ground crying, trying to catch their breath. Tom put his hand on his mouth, gobsmacked, and did not know what to do.

Cora was trying to get up, and dragging herself across the room.

"But he was getting so much better..." You could hardly make out the words that she was saying.

Cora did not know what to do. The love of her life was dead. After all these years. She was now The Dowager Countess. She made it into the room and went up to him.

"Oh Robert darling, please Robert." She kissed and hugged him.

Mary came in and sobbed next to her father, but as much as she wanted to be with him one last time, all she could think was, "Where does this leave George and I?..."

**sorry it's a little sad, but it had to happen. Oh and can someone please tell me where this does leave George and Mary? I think that Mary has to take charge of Downton until George is old enough?**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Grandpapa

**Sorry it's been so long! Please keep reading! This is kind of short but it explains who's still a live and who's dead, because there has been a little confusion over that. So please read, and enjoy, follow, favourite and review! :-P**

Chapter 9

The next Friday everyone in Downton, the village and the Abbey, were wearing black clothes to commemorate the life of Robert Crawley, Lord Grantham. He had been a kind earl, and was always very kind to his tenants.

The family stood next to the grave, with the servants and villagers behind them. The service was a sweet one, with Cora and Mary talking about his life, telling jokes in the only way they could.

"My father, Robert was a funny man. He acted all proper and strict but deep down he was, and still is a loving, caring man. But his time is up, and now he will join darling Sybil, and Grandmother an-an-and Mathew." Mary cried her eyes out. Only a few people noticed that she had not called anyone by their formal names, but by what she would know them as.

Edith had come home for the funeral, however she was too upset to talk. Sybbie looked at her. She could see how upset she was. She had not seen him since before he had gotten sick, so she never had the chance to say goodbye,

Sybbie and George, being the youngest and the shortest stood at the very front. Sybbie could see it in her cousin's eyes that he still thought that their Grandfather was being selfish. She sighed. She knew that in another few years he would regret this so much. She whispered into his ear. "George? This is your last chance to say goodbye, after this he's gone forever."

He looked at her, his eyes getting teary and said. "Sybbie, he's never gone, we just won't be able to see him."

After the mass, Tom came over to Sybbie.

"Sybbie? Come with me."

The two of them walked together hand in hand, through the graveyard.

"See that one there? That's your uncle Mathew."

Sybbie knew how close her father and her uncle Mathew had gotten before the crash, and stood there for a few minutes as Tom said a few prayers. They then walked on.

"Here is Mathew's first fiancé Lavinia. Over there is your great aunt Isabel. This is your Great Grandmother Violet. That one there is one of the doctors that delivered you. The better one I must say." Anger came into his voice when he talked about Dr Clarkson. He was not annoyed with Dr Clarkson, but more the other doctor that had killed his wife.

Tom had walked past the graves of so much of these people that he had met, and he laughed to himself, the only time he had ever been with Lavinia he was driving her places. So much of his friends and family,well family in law, had died in his time. In the time since he had first come to Downton.

He remembered his first time in Downton so clearly. The first time he met Sybil. She was so beautiful. He tried to ignore her, it wasn't proper. He really should of lost his job. But he didn't, because he didn't just love his employer's daughter. His employer's daughter loved him.

He was still walking through the graveyard when he stopped. He didn't have to look at the name. He knew the grave. He gently called Sybbie over. He kneeled down at the grave crying and praying before he said anything else.

"Sybbie? This is your mother."

He tried to remember different stories that he had never told Sybbie about her mother. He told her about different times they had met at the garage. He told her about the day that they drove off into the night together, when Mary, Edith and Anna followed. He told her about the day they told Robert. And last but not least, he once again told his Darling Sybbie about the day that Sybbie was born, and Sybil died.

Sybbie ran off and came back a few minutes later with a bunch of flowers. She lay them down on her mother's grave, and talked to her, and prayed for her.


End file.
